User talk:A.r.s.h.©
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! i lke pie and torture 23:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) .............. Ok dude, if you didnt see my comment on your...*ahem* "claim", then i will repeat it here. Please read http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Getting_Started. PLEASE. I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 19:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Look here You do not tell my friend that she sucks, it's your fault tou persisted in not making the corrections that were pointed out and ignoring her questions It's your fault not Bach's. You can try again with another claim. Hope you've learned your lesson. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 21:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *awkward hugs* That is very big of you to admit, and I accept your apology, if you'd still like to role play here, I am more than wiling to help you, if you'd like, there are a ton of characters up for adoption, if you'd like to see about maybe adopting one for your first character, you could spend the first week role playing with them and getting the hang of the wiki before making another character of your own creation.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) wow I had not realised how many girls were up for adoption versus guys, there's a few, you'll need to contact the owners, some aren't on right now otherwise I'd ask for you, here are the links to the pages, this one here, I could give you myself, the user left, but it's a twin set, so you could just own the male twin, and leave the female one up for adoption, or once you hit level 1 (in 1 week) you could adopt both. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Vince_and_Veronica_Williams Now these next few, it gives the user name to contact on the top of the page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Carter http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/David_Eric_Jones http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Caleb_O%27Brians Let me know BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) k Sounds good. The talk bubble template is --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did you just edit the prophecy for Comic's quest? Only oracles are allowed to give prophecies, and last time I checked, you don't have a character who's an oracle. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 03:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay Arsh your new and everything butyou can't be that big a jackas* to the other users. Trust me that will get you to be ostracized. and you also god modded that's a big no no in the roleplaying world. God modding is where you attack a person and they don't have a chance to defend and where you act like you are never hurt. If you do that again i will have to give you a warning. Please stop god modding. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 06:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Arsh! Sorry for being mean on the Artemis' Cabin with the lightning nymph, Ashni! It's just your not allowed to do stuff, really sorry. I hope we can be friends! Anyway, i was wondering if you could come on chat? It one the right side down under the latest history. Enter chat its called. You'll see. Come on in where everyone is to make friends! I'd love to chat. Your (hope to be friends), Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 06:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The cabin pages are not... Hi Arsh the Artemis cabin page is not to be edited with quotes from the book and it was rather unecessary for the wiki. If you do it again you will be given an official warning. Thank you and have a good day. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 20:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay look. I'm glad your trying to help but if you have any ideas you want to pitch you leave a message on the other b-crat or admin's talk pages you do not make a one sentence blog for it. Thanks and have a wonderful evening. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 23:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) fyi As the forum title stated, only level 5's and up may vote on those issues, you are level 1.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Powers for Boreas cabin have changed The powers for boreas have been changed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Boreas%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) huh? We don't have cabin meetings, I'm not clear what you are going on about?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) And? The whole Lt and head counsellor thing is more a formality, there's no real job behind the title. And again, there are no cabin meetings, dealing with the varying time zones and schedules everyone has, it would be nearly impossible to find a time, that every member of a single cabin could get on together, and even then, if all the users did, so what, what would be the purpose be? What would be discussed? What would come out of it?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) -________________________________________________- ^badger me about doing something on some wiki, I have no desire to edit on one more time, and I will give you an official warning.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay look here You do not tell my friend and somebody who is of higher power then you to write an ad for a stupid wiki like the one you posted an ad on her talk page. Just for that i could give you an official warning. Also what makes you think we need your bloody help on this? We've had spotlight since a month of our creation, we're getting new members every day we don't need a stupid wiki ad wiki like that's help. Now if you badger her again or even think of linking it in chat i will warn you so fast. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 03:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You know what if you hate our sweet little wiki so much GTFO! I saw your little review of the wiki and personally think if you hate us so much why are you still posting here huh? Give me a reply. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 03:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay look. I'm not being threatening. No idea where you got that. But you were badgering our admin about writing an ad for your wiki which we do not want to edit and then you come and say i'm threatening you when i'm not and then threatening in a way to destroy our pages. Reply back "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 03:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay first off that's not threatening you. That was giving you a verbal warning about spamming a link none of us want to edit and what is with you and that wiki anyway? We Do NOT CARE! "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 04:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. REply to me Hmmmm how about no. Your the bloody admin you figure out how to bring it back. And i wasn't threatening you i was giving you a verbal warning now if you bug me one more time about your stupid wiki ads wiki i will be giving you an official warning. We have no desire to make an ad with your wiki and thus if you keep bugging us we will be forced to take drastic measures. Now please stop with the ads. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 04:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. and your the one that wrote in the comments that we are the worst wiki ever. So whatever and Reply to me. Really? You delete everything and put that all admins should go die in a hole and that the South will Rise again? Wow what are you a secret racist and like 7? How's this for a proposition. Grow up. You'll still be allowed here but if you continue to disregard what we say and our policies. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 16:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Drop the subject NOW Yes by all means your allowed to post on your talk page but to tell the Admins and B-crats to go die in a hole. Yeah that's like breaking a major rule there buddy. If you hate our wiki so much to give it a hate it review why are you still here? You disregarded what we are telling you. You were badgering us to write an ad for a probably gonna fail ad wiki when as i have said before, we've had the Community Wiki spotlight us since a month after our creation and we don't need your help. Now drop it and start roleplaying before we have to give you warnings for not dropping the subject. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 22:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Apology and First warning Because upon further look into the policy outside links to a site are not against our policies but you do get this... Failure to uphold our policies will result in the addition of a second warning. Removal of this warning will result in the readdition of this warning and the addition of a second warning. You get this lovely present for being rude to a b-crat multiple times i might add and calling me a spammer and cyber bully when i have done no such thing. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 23:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I put it back up because you've been rude and beligerent to admins and b-crats since your first day here. Reasons for the warning are within the warnings themself. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 23:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually while not being rude to the people in power are not but being just rude in general which you have done Multiple times i might add is. So warning stays. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 23:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually it is fair because you've been rude to us the minute to stepped foot on our wiki. The only reason you are able to have a character and roleplay is because Bach was willing to accept your apology. Now either shape up or ship out "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 00:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) badgering I have over 100+ users to keep track of, plus my real life stuff to do, so I'll get to it when I get to it, badgering me will only make it take longer. Okay first off I told you to drop the wiki ad thing not the being rude in case you can't read dates and second. What does what i put on Dark's CHB talk page have to do with here? Absolutely nothing cause he's not even on this wiki. So uh yeah you just got owned. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 03:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay first off i never said a thing about that on your talk page quit changing the subject and two how about you actually stop blaming me for crap i haven't even done. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 03:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) i miss you ;( a.r.s.h. A.r.s.h.'s bot 16:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC)